Kurai KodokuOscura Soledad
by Hikari-Kuruyami
Summary: Que pasaria si en tu interior estubiera el alma de tu hermana gemela y si ademas llevaras al kyubi sellado en tu cuerpo,¿podrias encontrar la felicidad? o ¿vivirias en la eterna y fria oscuridad?.Decubrelo Aqui.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola somos Eco y Suko.**

**Eco: Hola yo soy la autora de este fic, soy nueva en esto ademas es mi primer fic asique les ruego no sean muy duros.**

**Suko: Hola yo soy la editora y primera fan de Eco-chan (*-*), espero que disfruten del el fic ire subiendo los capitulos seguidamente...**

**Eco: es decir de muy de vez en cuanto ¬¬**

**Suko: subire cuando tengas los capitulos ¬¬**

**Eco: pues lo que he dicho ^^**

**Suko: ¬¬' si...bueno, no teniamos que decir algo.**

**Eco y Suko: Ni naruto ni Inuyasha ni ninguna otra serie ni sus personajes nos pertenecen. Solo Mikaru/Thoru/Ichigo es de nuestra propiedad.**

**Suko: Enverdad son lo tuyos pero bueno**

**Eco: si y que no se te ocurra robarmelos sin mi permiso ò-ó**

**Suko: !**

**Eco y Suko: esperamos que os guste el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1- LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN<strong>

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Inuyasha y los demás derrotaran a Naraku y se despidieran de su amigo Shipo, que decidió quedarse en la aldea donde había salvado a una niña humana de un peligroso demonio y de la cual se había enamorado profundamente. Shango logró salvar a su querido hermano Kohaku, quien decidió volver a su aldea natal junto con Kirara y así reconstruirla de nuevo. Shango se había casado con Mitroku e Inuysha decidió seguir siendo un medio demonio por un tiempo, se casó con Kagome y tenían en su poder la esfera completa de los cuatro espíritus.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos cuatro: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shango y Miroku. Iban visitando aldeas de vuelta a su hogar(donde se conocieron Inuyaha y Kagome) para quedarse allí a vivir.

Iban a descansar en un riachuelo cerca de una aldea cuando vieron a una chica joven perseguida por unos aldeanos que le tiraban piedras. Inuyasha y los demás vieron injusto lo que los aldeanos le hacían a esa chica y decidieron intervenir.

Kagome: Pobre chica, esos aldeanos la están maltratando.

Inuyasha: Hey! Dejad a esa chica en paz. Solo por coger un poco de comida no pasa nada.

La chica paró en shock, estaba muy delgada y apenas se le veía la cara debido a que el pelo negro se la tapaba.

Miroku: Es cierto. Aldeanos, por favor, deteneos.

Aldeanos: Ella es el demonio que destrozó nuestra aldea.- Al darse cuenta de que Inuyahsa era un demonio también decidieron retirarse.

La chica al ver que los lanzamientos de piedras, los gritos y la persecución habían cesado, aprovechó y huyó, dejando a Inuyasha y los demás atrás.

Inuyasha: Bah! Será desagradecida, nosotros intentamos ayudarla y ella desaparece así sin más.- molesto.

Kagome: Pobre chica se habrá asustado.- Shango asintió.

Miroku: Seguramente habrá ido a algún lugar donde esconderse. Lo mas extraño es lo que los aldeanos han dicho.- Miroku se refería a lo del demonio.

Inuyasha: Si, me pregunto porque habrán dicho que es un demonio y que destrozó su aldea.

Kagome: Si es muy extraño. Deberíamos preguntar a los aldeanos.- mientras se dirigían hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha y los demás se acercaron a varios aldeanos para preguntarles sobre esa chica y lo del demonio. Todos decían lo mismo, "es mejor no acercarse a ella", " es un demonio que destrozó nuestra aldea hace unos 10 años", "encima nos roba la comida del huerto".

Cuando dejaron de preguntar una anciana se les acercó por detrás , y aunque al principio se asustaron por el sigilo y el rostro que mostraba la anciana de desagrado, luego se dieron cuenta de que la anciana solo quería contarles la historia de un demonio que se apareció hace unos años en esa aldea, el nombre de la anciana era Chizu, aparentaba tener unos 50 años, tenía varias arrugas de expresión y pareciese como si estuviera enfadada porque iba siempre con el entrecejo fruncido y apenas cambiaba de expresión. Chizu se acomodó y decidió contar una historia, de la cual fue testigo, que iba sobre una niña pequeña que dejó una gran huella en esa aldea.

**_flashback_**

_"Hace no más de 10 años, una niña apareció entre los árboles el bosque. Su pelo era largo y blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos eran negros, como dos agujeros, sin luz. Parecía débil y agotada. Se ve que llevaba días sin comer y sin descansar. Me dió pena, así que la recogí en mi casa le di de comer y nada más terminar se quedó durmiendo como un inocente angelito. Quien pensaría que dentro de ella había un ardiente demonio que ansiaba por salir. Al día siguiente me desperté y la niña ya no estaba. No pasó ni medio día cuando la volví a ver aparecer de entre los árboles, pero con un aura distinta a la de la primera vez. Sus ojos ya no eran agujeros negros sin luz, sino que se habían transformado en ardientes llamas de fuego, me miró y sin cambiar de expresión ni mencionar palabra se dirigió hacia la aldea. Al poco tiempo solo se veían casas ardiendo y aldeanos corriendo y gritando por todas partes. _

_Cuando me di cuenta ya todo había terminado, de las casas solo quedaban cenizas y trozos de madera ennegrecidos. Había silencio por todas partes, me adentré entre los escombros y vi nada mas que los cuerpos sin vida de los aldeanos, algunos intentando sobrevivir, y vi también a la pequeña niña entre ellos, su pelo se había teñido de negro y era más corto, aunque seguía siendo la misma niña que yo encontré . Cuando se percató que la estaba observando, horrorizada, me miró con sus ojos que como un capricho habían tomado un tono azul cielo y por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lágrimas de cristal. Yo no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero enseguida desapareció sin dejar rastro."_

_**fin de Flashback**_

Inuyasha: . . . Así que la chica a la que perseguían esos aldeanos es la que atacó vuestra aldea hace 10 años?

Chizu: Así es. Ella volvió a aparecer hace unos meses como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se limitó a vivir tranquilamente.

Kagome: Pero . . . esa chica. . . debe haber crecido y cambiado, como pueden estar seguros de que es ella en realidad?

Chizu: Yo aún la recuerdo muy bien y sé con seguridad de que es ella. Aunque haya crecido su imagen nunca se me olvidará y mucho menos a los aldeanos que consiguieron sobrevivir a esa tragedia.

Miroku: Por casualidad, sabe dónde podría estar ahora?

Chizu: Bueno . . . si, está en una cabaña abandonada . . .al final de este camino, será mejor que sean cuidadosos, aunque aparente estar tranquila puede alterarse fácilmente.

Inuyasha: Bien pues vamos. - Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar.

Shango, Kagome y Miroku: Gracias.- se despidieron de la anciana Chizu.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron al final del camino y distinguieron una cabaña con intentos de reparación y con medio techo cubierto por hojas y ramas. Estuvieron mirando alrededor pero no había nadie. Pronto empezaron a ver una sombra entre los árboles, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una figura de persona. Al parecer esa figura se trataba de aquella chica que vieron por la mañana. Aunque al principio se mostró sorprendida, con miedo y a la defensiva, luego cambió de actitud y mostró un pequeño lado amigable. Se veía como la niña que la anciana Chizu describió, pelo corto y negro, entre ese flequillo largo se distinguían unos ojos azules claros y sus labios rosados no se sabía si estaban temblando por miedo o por el frío que comenzaba a hacer debido a que la noche ya había empezado a adentrase.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Eco: lo siento se que fue muy corto el proximo sera mas largo se lo juro.<strong>

**Suko: a mi me gusto.**

**Eco: tu opinión no cuenta ¬¬**

**Suko: eres cruel T-T**

**Eco: ^^ lo se **

**Eco y Suko: porfa dejen review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Naruto ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - UNA ESPECIE DE DOBLE PERSONALIDAD?<strong>

**Kagome:** Vaya! Al fin te encontramos. Esta mañana queríamos hablar contigo, pero para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya te habías marchado. - Intentando ser amable.

**Inuyasha:** No te vamos a hacer daño, así que no hace falta que estés así de nerviosa.-

La chica hizo un intento para relajarse, pero poco consiguió debido a la gran desconfianza que sentía.

**Chica:** . . . - No sabía que decir.

De repente Miroku, que la observaba desde hace un rato con gran interés, en silencio se le abalanzó sin más.

**Miroku:** Oh! No te preocupes. No tienes nada de que temer. Soy el Monje Miroku, y si no te importa me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo.- El entusiasmo que el monje pervertido ponía era impresionante. Mientras le sostenía de las manos con cuidado, la joven muchacha no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tal proposición y Shango, que estaba delante se acercó hacia el monje, y sin que este le pudiera dar tiempo a reaccionar le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza. Este, dolorido, dejó de inmediato las manos de la chica.

**Miroku:** Ah, si! Esta es mi bella esposa Shango- Haciendo un intento por suavizar las cosas- Él ese Inuyasha y aquella muchacha que está a su lado es Kagome, su esposa.- Esta le sonrió amablemente.- Cuál es tu nombre?

**Chica:** . . .- Esta dudó en si debería contestar o no.- Mi nombre es Mikaru. - Mientras lo mencionaba desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

**Kagome:** Que nombre más lindo. Una cosa, por qué motivo los aldeanos te estaban persiguiendo?- Aunque la anciana Chizu les había contado esa curiosa historia, no es que desconfiara de ella, sino que esa era la versión de los aldeanos y ella quería conocer la versión de Mikaru. Esta se mantuvo en silencio por un rato y luego empezó a hablar.

**Mikaru:** En esta aldea estoy considerada como el demonio despiadado que acabó con su aldea hace 10 años. Simplemente soy un monstruo. . . - Esta última frase la mencionó casi inaudible, mientras que en sus ojos empezaban a florecer unas lágrimas. - No debería seguir aquí.

**Inuyasha:** Si, ya bueno. Eso ya lo sabemos.

**Kagome:** Todos los aldeanos piensan así, pero nosotros lo que queremos saber es tu opinión no la de los aldeanos.- Mikaru se quedó, un momento, observando a Kagome con intriga. No sabía adonde querían llegar y seguía sin fiarse de ellos, al ver que se mostraban tan amables con ella. No estaba acostumbrada.

**Mikaru:** Habeis venido a confirmar si lo que los aldeanos y esa vieja, Chizu dicen es cierto, no? Os vi hablando con ella, seguro que os contó esa historia de una niña que parecía tan inocente que nunca se pensaría que en su interior aguarda un feroz demonio con ansias de sangre y destrucción. - Esas palabras impactaron a nuestros amigos, no era nada nuevo lo que decía, les impresionó la forma de contarlo, tan cruel que sus palabras pareciese como si dejaran un sabor amargo. - Esa niña que llegó a esta aldea, débil era yo. Esa niña bañada en sangre y rodeada de muerte y destrucción era yo. Pero no se como ocurrió todo , solo recuerdo llegar a esta aldea, la vieja Chizu fue muy amable conmigo. Me alimentó y me dio un techo donde descansar. Al día siguiente me marché y después de eso . . . me encontré otra vez en aldea rodeada de cuerpos sin vida, de malheridos y sin saber el por qué.-Mientras hablaba, estaba temblando, el solo hecho de recordarlo le horrorizaba. - He intentado varias veces hablar con los aldeanos y explicarles que yo no recuerdo nada, pero lo único que obtengo de ellos son humillaciones e insultos.- dijo entre sollozos. Kagome se acercó para abrazarla pero esta hizo un gesto y la apartó de inmediato. Kagome no sabía que hacer ante esta situación.

**Sango:** No temas Mikaru. No estamos aquí para hacerte daño, sino para ayudarte.

**Miroku:** Es cierto, no tengas miedo.

Algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, el aura de Mikaru era distinto. De pronto, un barullo se empezó a percibir y un resplandor se empezó a distinguir al fondo del camino por donde Inuyasha y los demás habían venido. Eran los aldeanos, que venían con antorchas, hartos de la presencia de Mikaru, decidieron enfrentarse a ella. Nuestros amigos comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla, pues se notaba que los aldeanos no venían con intenciones de hablar. Se adelantaron para así poder cubrir a Mikaru que estaba en silencio. Su pelo comenzó a cambiar, se había vuelto más largo y se había teñido de blanco. Sus ropas también cambiaron, ahora eran oscuras.

**Voz:** Parad! - Sonó firme. Nuestros amigos se sorprendieron al no reconocer esa voz que sonó desde sus espaldas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Suko: Aqui traemos el 3 capitulo como prometimos.**

**Eco: Siii! Que bien. Este capitulo trae una gran sorpresa espero que os guste como a mi.**

**Suko: Estas loca por si no te lo habia dicho.**

**Eco: No, que va. Simplemente estoy muy emocionada. Nyaa!**

**Suko: Pues lo que he dicho ^^**

**Eco: Nunca imagine que una historia que empece a imaginar hace 2 años, para divertirme, fuera a escribirla y darla a conocer.**

**Me imagine otras historias, pero me bloqueaba mucho y esta es la unica que ha salido adelante. Le tengo mucho cariño /**

**Suko: Ya veras como dentro de poco tienes mas historias y las subiremos aqui.**

**Eco: bueno, poco a poco. Esta aun no ha terminado y aun quedan muchos capis. jiji -^^-**

**Suko: Eso espero por tu bien (Muajajajaja risa malvada)...que es broma.**

**Eco: ...bueno...ya solo me queda que decir que intentare hacer que ``kurai kodoku´´ sea muy entretenidad y espero no bloquearme mucho.**

**Suko:Ya veras como no te quedas bloqueada. Bueno y una ultima cosa.**** Ni inuyasha, ni naruto o otro anime ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, solo los personajes de Mikaru, Thoru, Ichigo...pertenecen a Eco-chan. ¡****Disfrutad del Capitulo!**

**Eco:Chiii! Cierto, cierto. Os deseo una bonita lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN. LA VERDADERA MIKARU?<strong>

Inuyasha y los demás quedaron paralizados al ver el cambio que había tomado Mikaru de repente. Sus ojos azules cristalinos se habían cambiado a un rojo intenso.

**Aldeanos:** Mirad! Es ella! El demonio, el demonio ha mostrado su forma original. Tened cuidado! - Alarmados.

**Voz:** Apartad! No os metáis en esto. - Dirigiéndose hacia nuestros amigos.- Ya que esta lucha no os concierne, permaneced detrás sin estorbar y disfrutar del espectáculo. - Dijo mientras se adelantaba sin voltear la cabeza.

Pronto vieron como esa chica, que se supone que era Mikaru, acabó con todos. No los llegó a matar, simplemente les hizo heridas superficiales. A Inuyasha y los demás les pareció que los había derrotado solo de una estocada, pero realidad no fue así. Sus ojos no fueron capaces de seguir sus movimientos.

**Voz:** Mi nombre es Thoru. - Mientras se acercaba a ellos, que miraban asombrados ante la nueva situación, se estaba lamiendo unas gotas que le había salpicado uno de los aldeanos en la mano. - Mikaru no necesita ser protegida por unos inútiles como vosotros, para eso me tiene a mí.

**Inuyasha:** - Enfurecido por el comentario.- Así que tu eras "el demonio" del que hablaban los aldeanos. Tú destruiste su aldea hace 10 años.

**Miroku:** Por eso Mikaru no recuerda nada, porque tú ocupaste su cuerpo en a quel entonces como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Por qué lo hiciste?

**Thoru:** Ji, ji , ji. Pero que divertidos que sois. Ji, ji.- Burlándose de ellos. - En efecto, yo soy la que acabó con esta estúpida aldea. - Mientras lo decía se mostraba como orgullosa por ello. - Ella fue la que me creó para protegerla.

Inuyasha y los demás se quedaron en shock. No terminaban de asimilar lo que aquella chica llamada Thoru y que ocupaba el cuerpo de Mikaru , les acababa de decir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eco: Gomen! U.U El capitulo es mas corto que los dos primeros . Pero esque la escena de accion no sabia como hacerla.<strong>

**Suko:V.V no pasa nada, eres nueva en esto asique ...no hay problema ellos entenderan.**

**Eco: Sip. La proxima vez que tenga que describir una escena de accion me esforzare mas -^^-**

**Suko: Asi me gusta, con esos animos llegaras muy lejos, te lo digo yo ^-^**

**Eco: Seeh! XD**

**Eco y Suko: Porfa deje REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Naruto ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen a Eco-chan Mikaru/Thoru/Ichigo...etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - TODO PARECE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD<strong>.

Aquella chica, Thoru, en cuanto terminó de limpiarse la sangre restante , se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Mikaru volvió a la normalidad y como era de esperarse, ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Era extraño, Mikaru se mostraba desorientada. No comprendía por qué los demás la miraban con esa expresión de entre extrañeza y preocupación.

**Miroku:** No, no recuerdas nada' - Extrañado.- L o que acaba de ocurrir. . . los aldeanos . . . y tu pelo largo y blanco . . . - No lograba comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir .

**Mikaru:** Pelo largo y blanco? - En cuanto escuchó esas palabras se puso pálida y brillo que solía mostrar su rostro desapareció por completo. - Has dicho . . . pelo . . . largo . . . y blanco . . .? - No quería creerlo. - Esa persona. . . esa persona . . . volvió a aparecer?

Nuestros amigos no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Esa persona de la que hablaba, a quién se refería?

**Mikaru:** ( No puede ser verdad, no. . . no es posible! Esa persona no bebería haber salido).

**Kagome:** A quién te refieres?, Mikaru. - Preguntó intrigada, pero esta no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos y mostraba una expresión de auténtico terror.

x x x x x

**Mikaru:** ( No . . . No! Yo no quiero que vuelvas a aparecer. Por qué lo haces? Por qué haces daño a los demás? Tan divertido te resulta?)

**Thoru:** ( A ti que más te da? Ellos no deberían importarte. Desde que llegaste a esta estúpida aldea, solo te han maltratado, humillado y si no fuera por mí, en más de una ocasión hubieran acabado contigo.)

**Mikaru:** ( Qué les hiciste? Algo les hiciste, verdad, qué fue Thoru?)

**Thoru:** (Ji, ji, ji. Solo defendía lo que es nuestro. Por desgracia no puedo permitir que dañen este cuerpo porque lo necesito).

x x x x x

Inuyasha y los demás no sabían como actuar. Mikaru no les prestaba atención, desde que oyó mencionar a Miroku esas palabras, y se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

**Sango:** Qué deberíamos hacer? Está en shock y no responde.

**Kagome:** No lo sé. Pero así no podemos seguir. Tenemos que hacer algo para que reaccione.

**Miroku:** Es cierto. . . Pero el qué? - Mientras todos pensaban algún modo de hacerla reaccionar, Inuyahsa se acercó a ella y le soltó una bofetada. Todos se sorprendieron, hasta la propia Mikaru, quien, después de eso, salió del shock y reaccionó.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! Qué haces? - Furiosa.

**Mikaru:** Pero. . . qué? - Desconcertada.

**Inuyasha:** Ves? Ya está, ya ha salido del shock. Todo solucionado. - Orgulloso por su logro, creyó que no tenía importancia lo que había hecho, pero Kagome no pensaba así.

**Kagome:** Si. . . eso es cierto. Pero. . . esa no es la manera de tratar a las personas. - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, enfurecida al ver que Inuyahsa no veía el problema. Y acto seguido gritó. - Siéntate!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo y se escuchó un estrepitoso golpe. Por desgracia para Inuyasha, Kagome aún no le había quitado el collar que la anciana Kaede le puso años atrás para controlarlo.

**Inuyasha:** Auch . . . eso . . . dolió. . . - En cuanto se recuperó, se levantó como pudo, dolorido por el golpe. - Kagome, por qué lo has hecho?

**Sango:** Ya estamos otra vez.

**Miroku:** Si, bien. Por qué no nos centramos en averiguar lo que le ha ocurrido a

Mikaru? Dejemos eso para más tarde. - Dijo indiferente. Mikaru había estado observando, curiosa, el comportamiento de estos personajes.

**Kagome:** Si, de acuerdo.

**Miroku:** Por qué te has alterado con lo que te he preguntado antes?

**Mikaru:** Yo . . . esa perosona. . .yo la conozco . . . Esa persona es . . .- De pronto se quedó en silencio y parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo.

**Thoru:** ( No les digas nada. Estúpida! Di que soy tu otra personalidad. Que me creaste para evadir tus problemas y que después me descontrolé).

**Mikaru:** (Pero eso. . .)

**Thoru:** ( Solo hazlo! Si no quieres que les haga otra visita a tus amiguitos, pero esta vez de forma permanente y dejo ser testigo de todos mis juegos. Ji, ji, ji. Es muy tentador y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo).

Mikaru accedió ante la petición de Thoru y les contó a Inuyasha y los demás que Thoru era su otra personalidad. No parecían muy convencidos por esa respuesta, pero se fiaron de ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Eco: Bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo, lamentamos el retraso pero los estudios son los estudios ):**

**Suko: tienes razon ):**

**Eco y Suko: Tenemos una mala noticia devido a un problema(suko: de la autora)subiremos un nuevo capitulo cada 2 semanas.**

**Suko: Cosa que no entiendo porque ya tienes echo hasta el trece ¬¬**

**Eco: Mejoras...Suko...mejoras**

**Suko: Mejoras? o gandulismo?**

**Eco: un poco de las dos ^^**

**Suko: ¬3¬ pues ahora por mala te quedas sin chocolate**

**Eco:Nooooooooo! TT_TT todo menos el chocolate!**

**Eco y Suko: Disfrunten del capitulo!**

**Ni inuyasha ni naruto ni ninguna serie ni sus personajes nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - LA PARTIDA. UNA NUEVA COMPAÑERA<strong>

Nuestros amigos decidieron dejar aquella aldea y seguir con su trayecto. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro con Thoru, y tras mucho insistir, Mikaru accedió a viajar con ellos. Mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta, que Mikaru iba unos cinco pasos por detrás de ellos. Caminaba tímida e insegura, con cierta distancia y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

**Kagome:** Te ocurre algo, Mikaru?

**Mikaru:** No, no es nada.

**Kagome:** Entonces, por qué caminas detrás de nosotros y no a nuestro lado?

**Mikaru:** Si no os molesta prefiero hacerlo así.

Mikaru, antes de quedarse en aquella aldea, había estado dando tumbos de aldea en aldea. Y tenía miedo de que por culpa de Thoru pudiera tener algún problema. Había hecho buenas migas con Inuyasha y los demás, y no quería ocasionarles ningún problema. Les apreciaba demasiado, por eso prefería mantener aquella distancia. Aunque no era demasiada, ella prefería creer que podría servir de algo.

Después de una larga caminata, vieron un buen lugar para descansar y para pasar la noche. Ya estaba oscureciendo y estaban agotados. Kagome sacó de su mochila algo para cenar.

**Sango:** Mikaru! Ven y acércate. Vamos a cenar.

Mikaru se acercó rápidamente, cogió algo de comida y en seguida volvió a su sitio. Parecía un pequeño animalito asustado.

**Miroku:** De verdad no quieres acercarte a la hoguera? Está refrescando y puedes coger un resfriado. - Mikaru negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

x x x x

Ya era más de media noche cuando todos se despertaron, sorprendidos por los gritos que oyeron. Era Mikaru.

**Mikaru:** No. . . No. . . NO! One-san, detente. Oto-sama, Oka-sama? Horrible. . . Eres despreciable onee-san!- Mikaru no paraba de gemir entre sollozos.- Oto-san, oka-san? Yo no quería eso, one-san. . . Te odio!- De repente se despertó. Se fijó en que todos la miraban en silencio. Ella no sabía que decir, se sentía incómoda.

**Kagome:** No te preocupes, Mikaru. Solo era un mal sueño. Nada más. No tienes de nada que temer. - Le entraron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero recordó como la vez pasada reaccionó y reprimió sus deseos.

Sango: Nosotros estamos aquí contigo, de acuerdo? No te preocupes.

**Miroku:** Así es. - Todos intentaban tranquilizarla y animarla, pero poco consiguieron. Para que Mikaru se sintiera protegida, decidieron dormir al lado suyo. Mikaru no volvió a dormir en toda la noche pero, aún así, se sintió agradecida por lo amables que estaban siendo con ella.

El sol empezó a salir y brillaba más que ningún día, lo que anunciaba que el verano comenzaba.

Se levantaron todos y se dispusieron a desayunar. Como siempre, todos estaban expectantes haber lo que Kagome iba a sacar, esta vez, de su mochila. Era asombroso todo lo que podía llevar dentro de aquella mochila sin fondo.

Al terminar se prepararon y se pusieron en marcha otra vez. Algunas veces la mochila la cargaba Inuyasha, debido a que, a la larga, podía llegar a ser bastante pesada y Kagome no podía con ella.

Inuyasha iba muy callado, desde la noche anterior no había abierto la boca para nada. Estaba como pensativo. Mientras todos los demás seguían adelante como si nada, excepto Kagome que si notó el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, ocurre algo?- Preocupada.

**Inuyasha:** Eh? No, nada. No te preocupes.- Kagome no se quedó muy conforme con aquella respuesta pero sabía que no le iba a contar nada. Por eso prefirió no insistir.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eco: Si, lo se son cortitios, pero apartir del 7 son mas largos e interesantes os lo juro.<strong>

**Suko:*¬* es cierto son super interesantes**

**Eco y Suko : y agradecemos a PIXELLUNA su comentario, saber que hay a gente quien le gusta nos anima a continuar! **

**Eco y Suko : Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Dejen REWIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suko: Buenas aquí de nuevo! Hoy aparecen nuevos personajes!**

**Eco: Sip, cierto, cierto! Bueno el capi 6 es cortito, pero a partir del capi 7 se hacen más larguitos**

**Suko: si y muy interesantes! ;D**

**Eco: A partir del 7 me empecé a afanar a escribir y por eso los capis serán más largos**

**Suko: Si…te pusiste como loca a escribir,…dabas miedo**

**Eco: Es que me metí tanto en la serie que para cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba un tochaco XD Es muy emocionante, me encanta **

**Suko: Si, eres muy buena escribiendo, me encanta como escribes *¬***

**Eco: Ains tampoco es para tanto/ Seguro**** que hay mejores autores**

**Suko: No te creas ¬ ¬ pero si los hay es porque tienen más experiencia ¬3¬**

**Eco: Bueno, aun así, yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que disfrutéis de kurai kodoku**

**Suko: Así me gusta!**

**Eco y Suko: Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Ni Inuyasa ni Naruto ni ninguna otra serie o sus personajes nos pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO<strong>

Ya andaban muy cerca de la aldea natal de Sango, cuando oyeron un alrededor. Eran unas fuertes pisadas que cada vez se oían más cerca de nuestros amigos. Ellos se dieron la vuelta al ver que las últimas pisadas dejaban de resonar justo detrás suyo. Era un gran demonio de dos cabezas, con el cuerpo cubierto de escamas y llevaba cada cabeza un bozal con correas. Justo al lado vieron a una chica alta, delgada con la piel blanca, de pelo largo y negro con un mechón recogido. A Inuyasha y los demás les resultaba muy familiar el rostro de aquella chica que aparentaba ser tan risueña e inocente.

**Kagome:** Vaya! Esto si que no me lo esperaba. - Una voz se oía de fondo y cada vez se acercaba más. Gritaba un nombre.-

**Jacken:** Rin . . . - A lo lejos. - Rin . . . - Cada vez más cerca.- Rin! Estás sorda? Hace un rato que te estaba buscando. - Gritó molesto. Estaba jadeando y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su mejilla. Había estado buscado a Rin por todas partes, sin descanso.

**Rin:** Lo siento, señor Jacken. - Rin había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vieron, pero seguía siendo la misma cría atolondrada. Jacken, el pequeño demonio que se encontraba al lado de Rin, era el sirviente de Seshomaru y seguía igual de gruñón que siempre. Junto con Jacken había venido Seshomaru. Él tampoco había cambiado, en el aspecto físico, su pelo largo y blanco, esos desafiantes ojos. En lo único que parecía haber cambiado, aunque solo fuese un poco, era en su actitud respecto a Inuyasha y los demonios en general. Ya no era tan arrogante; el odio y desprecio por los humanos e Inuyahsa habían desaparecido.

**Seshomaru:** Inuyasha. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

**Inuyasha:** Si, es cierto. Yo tampoco creía que te encontraría por aquí. Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

**Seshomaru:** Nada importante. - Él, como siempre, no acostumbraba a decir lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

x x x x

Kagome y Sango se habían acercado a Rin y a Jacken para poder hablar con ellos depués de tanto tiempo, olvidando por completo que estaban dejando atrás a Miroku junto con Mikaru.

**Miroku:** Ven, acércate. Así podrás conocerlos. - Animándola.

**Mikaru:** No. No hace falta, de verdad. - La idea de acercarse y conocerlos le avergonzaba. Se mostraba muy tímida.

**Miroku:** Venga, vamos. - Insistiendo.

**Mikaru:** No es necesario. No hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias, Miroku.

**Miroku:** Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? No es ninguna molestia. - Era muy persistente.

**Seshomaru:** Quién es aquella humana? - Tenía curiosidad, nunca la había visto antes viajar con el grupo de Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Ella es Mikaru. Hace poco que la conocimos.

**Seshomaru:** Y ya va con vosotros? - Sorprendido.

**Inuyasha:** Si, bueno, digamos que hemos echo buenas migas. Mikaru! Ven aquí. - La llamó varias veces y al final, con ayuda de Miroku consiguieron hacer que se acercara. - Mira, te presento a mi hermano mayor, Seshomaru. Seshomaru, ella es Mikaru. - Los demás también se acercaron.

**Mikaru:** . . .- De repente enmudeció, es como si no pudiera hablar, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero con mucho esfuerzo logró balbucear algo. - En . . . encan. . . tada. . . Encanta! - Haciendo una reverencia.

**Kagome:** Je, discúlpala, Seshomaru. Pero es que la pobre es muy tímida. -Mikaru desviaba constantemente la mirada y eso, a Kagome, le parecía muy adorable. No se atrevía a mirarlo cara a cara. - Mikaru, mira. Él es Jacken, el fiel sirviente de Seshomaru y ella es Rin.

**Mikaru:** Encantada. - Hizo varias reverencias. No sabía que hacer. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a disparar debido a la emoción que sentía por conocer amigos de Inuyasha y los demás.

**Rin:** Lo mismo digo, pero no hace falta que hagas una reverencia cada vez que te presentan a alguien. Señor Jacken, no dice nada?

Jacken: Eh? Ah sí! Es un placer conocerla. - Le devuelve la reverencia. Aunque Rin parecía ya casi toda una mujer, seguía siendo más pequeña que Mikaru. Tenía catorce años, apenas recién cumplidos, mientras que Mikaru tenía dieciséis.

Mantuvieron una amstosa charla durante un largo tiempo. Casi todas las preguntas las hacñia Rin e iban dirigidas hacia Mikaru. Esta apenas contestó un par de preguntas y el resto se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija al suelo, cosa que a Seshomaru le hacía desconfiar. En lo que se refiere a nuestros amigos, se dieron cuenta, por las preguntas de Rin, que apenas conocían a su nueva compañera.

Pero no se preocuparon por ello. Confiaban en que cuando Mikaru estuviese preparada lo contaría todo acerca de su vida sin problemas.

**Continuara….. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eco: Que tal? Os ha gustado? Bueno ahora empezara realmente lo bueno<strong>

**Suko: A mí me ha encantado, como todo lo escrito por ti **

**Eco: No hace falta que me hagas la pelota XP**

**Suko: No te la hago ò-ó**

**Eco: Es una broma, no hace falta que pongas esa carita -^^-**

**Suko: Pues no tiene gracia ¬3¬**

**Eco: Ains, no te enfades. Bueno a partir de ahora los capis se irán subiendo más despacito**

**Suko: Eso ya lo dijimos en el capi 5 ¬3¬, pero tampoco está mal que se lo recuerdes**

**Eco: Ah sí?(Suko: memoria de pez)Bueno pues eso, para que no lo olvidéis XP**

**Suko: Tengo que llevarte al médico ¬ ¬ **

**Eco: Si me llevas al médico no podre seguir escribiendo -.-**

**Suko: Eso que te lo crees tú. Seguirás trabajando desde sicriático**

**Eco: De eso nada, si estoy enferma, estoy enferma. Me tomo la baja permanente**

**Suko: Te recuerdo que tus vacaciones no cubren la baja por ``Locura´´ solo por depresión**

**Eco: Esta claro que si me obligas a trabajar en un sicriatico me voy a deprimir ¬ ¬ Por lo que si me podre tomar la baja Buaajajajaja**

**Suko: No te deprimirás, porque te voy a drogar a base de la peor y más adictiva droga que existe en el mundo el temido…..CHOCOLATE EN TABLA**

**Eco: Me cambiare de nombre y de aspecto, y me iré a otro país**

**Suko: Vete donde quieras llevas un rastreador implantado en el cerebro**

**Eco: Ja! Que mas quisieras tu. Yo en mi cerebro no llevo nada (Que mal a sonado eso)**

**Suko: Claro…..nada ( . ) ( . )**

**Eco: Mas te vale que no lleve nada ò-ó. Te recuerdo que los capis los tengo en mi poder y la serie no está completa. Y el resto lo tengo todo en mi mente.**

**Suko: Si ya te he dicho que no llevas nada…( . ) ( . )**

**Eco: Si ya y esa mirada?**

**Suko: Que…que…m-mirada ^.^'**

**Eco: Esa mirada de antes y ese sudor? Suko….ò-ó**

**Suko:….. em,…mira es Sesshomaru! (señalando hacia delante)**

**Eco: Ahí no hay nadie (sin apartar la mirada). No cambies de tema ¬ ¬**

**Suko: U.U Mier…no coló**

**Eco: Bueno si no quieres hablar, tendre que hacer algunos cambios en la serie Buaajajaja**

**Suko: No hagas nada…piensa en nuestros lectores T.T**

**Eco: No te preocupes, seguro que habrá a quien le guste. Es uno de esos cambios que a ti tanto te gustan (sarcasmo)**

**Suko: No….no seras capaz de…ò-ó si lo haces no publicare y además a ti tampoco te gustan…. Serias capaz de traicionar a tus principios por una pelea?**

**Eco: Me da igual lo hare. Tsk! Mier… nos hemos enrollado mucho. Bueno pues eso ya pronto subiremos el capi 7(en realidad será Suko quien lo haga) Asi que espero que volváis Xauu!**

**Eco y Suko: Dejen REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eco y Suko: SENTIMOS EL RETRASO!**

**Ningun anime o personajes de estos nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – LA ALDEA NATAL DE SANGO<strong>

Sesshomaru se marcho antes de que se oscureciera. Algo importante le rondaba por la cabeza, de no ser así se hubiese quedado un poco más para conocer un poco mejor el comportamiento de aquella chica. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba desconfianza.

X X X X

Nuestros amigos continuaron su viaje, una vez que ya había salido el sol.

Como les pillaba de paso, decidieron visitar la aldea natal de Sango para así comprobar los progresos que Kohaku había logrado. Ya había transcurrido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo vieron. Sango le extrañaba y cuanto más cerca de la aldea se encontraba más nerviosa se sentía.

**Kagome: **Me pregunto cómo le irá a Kohaku en la aldea. La última vez que estuvimos allí estaba completamente deshabitada.

**Inuyasha:** Ya ha pasado un tiempo. Seguro que ahora habrá aldeanos por todos lados.-Muy optimista

**Sango:** Eso espero.

**Miroku:** Mirad! Ya casi estamos. Allí se ve la entrada de la aldea.

X X X X

Todo estaba muy distinto a como lo recordaba Sango. Se veían a un motón de aldeanos ir de un lugar a otro. Todos habían sido viajeros que decidieron quedarse. En la aldea ya no había armas de cazadores.

Había pasado de ser una aldea de cazadores de demonios a otra humilde y trabajadora aldea, que se dedicaba a la agricultura.

Sango no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a Kohaku y a Kirara. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse y cada vez se ponía más y más nerviosa.

Miroku, que no dejaba de observarla, se acerco a ella.

**Miroku:** Tranquila seguro que lo encontramos pronto.- Optimista, mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

**Sango:** Miroku…- Emocionada. En seguida noto como una de las manos de Miroku descendía por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y comenzó a acariciárselo.-Monje…-Molesta. Le dio una bofetada, dejándole la forma de la mano marcada, en rojo, en la cara de Miroku.

De repente se vio a alguien entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia nuestros amigos y no paraba de repetir algo, que no se terminaba de entender por el barullo de los aldeanos. Sango al distinguir a esa persona, salió corriendo hacia ella.

Unas lágrimas le comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas. Era debido a la emoción que sentía, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, anhelaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos…

**Kohaku:** Onee-san! Onee-san!- Estaba muy emocionado, no esperaba verla en la aldea.

**Sango:** Kohaku!- Cuando llego hasta él se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

**Kohaku:** Que sorpresa, onee-san! Me alegro de verte aquí. Como es que has venido?-Entusiasmado.

**Sango:** Yo también me alegro de verte. Nos pillaba de camino…y…bueno….que bien te veo. Has crecido mucho, seguro que estas comiendo bien, no?- Comportándose como si fuera su madre.

**Kohaku:** Si…- Sonriendo.

Songo: Que bien. Vaya…la aldea sí que ha cambiado. Está repleta de vida.

X X X X

Inuyasha y los demás se habían acercado a ellos y saludaban a Kohaku. Mikaru, como siempre, se quedaba unos pasos atrás con la vista en el suelo o distraída con todo el barullo que había.

**Kohaku:** Quien es esa chica?-Curioso. No sabía muy bien porque pero se había sonrojado y había algo que le atraía.

**Sango:** Su nombre es Mikaru. Hace poco que se unió a nosotros y ahora nos acompaña a todos los lugares.- Kohaku apenas presto atención a lo que decía su hermana. Se había quedado embobado. Su mirada no dejaba de recorre, con disimulo, la figura de aquella chica delgada, con la piel fina y blanca, con su rostro ruborizado y con esa triste mirada.

**Kagome:** Mikaru, mira. Te presento a Kohaku, el hermano pequeño de Sango. Venga, no seas tímida y di algo.- Mikaru se fue acercando lentamente. Cuando levanto su mirada se encontró, en seguida, con unos ojos inquietos y brillantes. Antes de decir nada se fijo un poco más en aquel chico delgado y pecoso de cabello oscuro.

**Mikaru:** Es…es un placer conocerte.-Esas palabras no dejaron de resonar en la cabeza de Kohaku.

En cuanto volvió en sí, les fue explicando todo lo que había ocurrido antes de que la aldea llegase a ser lo que es ahora y donde vivía junto con Kirara. Estuvo horas hablando, muy entusiasmado y todos estaban muy atentos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eco y Suko: Esperamos que os haya gustado!<strong>

**Suko: El proximo capi lo subire el miercoles 9.**

**Eco y Suko: Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
